Entre Sorrisos e Lágrimas
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Sobre um momento perdido diante do túmulo de Dobby.


**Entre Sorrisos e Lágrima**

* * *

><p><em> <em>A moment lost, forever gone, can never be again,<em>_

_So know how much it means to me_

(A Moment Lost - Enya)

* * *

><p>Quando, enfim, a guerra acabou e todos puderam lamentar as perdas sofridas, Luna Lovegood finalmente reencontrou o pai e, entre lágrimas e sorrisos, eles trocaram as experiências vividas.<p>

Luna não ficou nem um pouco entusiasmada quando, envergonhado, o pai lhe contou sobre como delatara Harry, Ron e Hermione aos Comensais da Morte. Entretanto, ela sentia que precisava perdoá-lo; afinal, ainda que ela achasse um tipo de traição seu pai ter tentado entregar seus únicos amigos, ele o fizera por amor a ela. E, também, ele parecia arrependido.

O assunto levou Luna a contar ao pai como Harry a salvara com a ajuda de um elfo doméstico chamado Dobby. O homem percebeu como os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela falava sobre a pequena criatura.

- Pois bem, - disse Xenophilius, - sinto que devemos visitar o túmulo. Preciso agradecer por ainda ter a minha filha.

Luna sorriu tristemente. Concordava com o pai a respeito do fato de que precisavam agradecer muito ao elfo por ela ainda estar viva, entretanto, achava que o pai devia maiores agradecimentos e, ainda mais, desculpas aos vivos.

Quando comentou aquilo com Xenophilius, ele pareceu preocupado. Luna sabia que o pai não era dotado da virtude da coragem, ainda que fosse um homem bom e honesto. Ainda assim, ela se sentiu decepcionada; pela primeira vez na vida, percebia como ele buscava o caminho mais fácil, em lugar do mais correto.

Fingindo deixar o assunto de lado, Luna resolveu acompanhar o pai em uma visita ao Chalé das Conchas, onde visitariam o túmulo tosco que Harry esculpira em honra ao Dobby.

Xenophilius teve que pedir permissão ao dono do Chalé, Bill Weasley. O jovem, que entendia o sentimento de gratidão do homem pelo elfo, imediatamente permitiu a visita.

Foram em um sábado ensolarado, duas semanas após a Batalha de Hogwarts. O dono da casa não se encontrava, mas Fleur, sua esposa, recebeu-os com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sinto muito não poder garantir a vocês uma completa privacidade. Bom, talvez não se sintam muito desconfortáveis, afinal, vocês são amigos, - disse a mulher olhando para Luna.

A loira sorriu quando percebeu que a companhia que Fleur mencionara, na verdade, era apenas o Harry. O moreno estava sentado diante do túmulo, olhando-o com tristeza.

- Harry?

O garoto se voltou para a menina e seu pai. Para mostrar ao homem que não guardava ressentimentos, ele sorriu amigavelmente, adiantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

Encabulado, Xenophilius apertou a mão do rapaz.

- É um prazer revê-los, Luna, Sr. Lovegood.

O mais velho reparou que Harry parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos desde o último encontro. Cicatrizes recentes, internas e externas, marcavam o seu rosto. Naturalmente, aquele era o garoto que carregara o destino do mundo bruxo nos ombros.

- Papai queria mesmo conversar com você, Harry.

- Sinto muito por ter tentado entregar o senhor aos Comensais, Sr. Potter, - disse Xenophilius olhando para o céu.

Harry olhou para o homem sem saber o que dizer. Ele o compreendia. Entregar uma pessoa que mal conhecia em troca da pessoa mais importante para ele parecia algo realmente muito pequeno. Por fim, o moreno sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Lovegood.

Como uma desculpa para sair, Xenophilius murmurou que faria companhia para a anfitriã deles, pois tinha certeza que os mais novos gostariam de ficar sozinhos para conversarem com maior privacidade.

Assim que o homem desapareceu atrás da porta de entrada do Chalé, Luna e Harry se voltaram para o túmulo de Dobby.

- Você sente falta dele, não é? – Disse Luna.

Harry assentiu. Sentia falta de muitos dos que se haviam ido; Remus e Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore. Entretanto, os outros eram grandes heróis, enquanto o ato de Dobby permanecia, de certa forma, anônimo. Ali, o garoto encontrava alguma paz.

De repente, sentiu um toque em sua mão. Percebeu que Luna a segurara delicadamente, ainda que com firmeza. Ele a apertou, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dela. Não disse nada, mas os dois sabiam que ele temia que a loira o soltasse.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Permaneceram de mãos dadas por um longo tempo, até que Xenophilius e Bill saíram juntos do Chalé para se encontrar com eles.

Eles nunca comentaram com ninguém o que se passara diante do túmulo de Dobby naquele dia. Não sentiam necessidade, havia o entendimento mudo de que aquele momento pertencia apenas a eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora: <strong>Essa é a minha primeira fanfic Harry/Luna. Para ser sincera, não sei muito bem como trabalhar um casal fanon dentro de um contexto que não seja R.A., mas espero que tenha ficado bom.


End file.
